Marital Rut, Emotional Decay
by Juri.DP
Summary: Sasuke's tempted by a temp who never had eyes for him. Karin is bound by the love for her husband. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I made my edits! Feel free to like me again!**

**Finally, we mark this date: 06/09/14**

**My last birthday present for me to you!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was going on ten o'clock, and Karin sat in their master bed, reclined against the headboard, staring out the window across from her.

Sasuke would be working late again, and she was...lonely.

She was a bit surprised that she wasn't worried or angry, but she was just lonely. She knew what she was getting herself into when the Uchiha proposed (or blandly suggested their union) two years ago, but she had loved him so much and overlooked how much of a workaholic he was. She still loved him even if...he found a new interest.

But Karin knew that Sasuke wouldn't leave her.

He wouldn't _cheat_ on her because that wasn't who Sasuke Uchiha was, but maybe that's because he was so emotionally dejected.

Still, he chose to be with her and none of the other women that fell at his feet...though she was among those that fell as well.

Sasuke loved her.

No matter who he...found interesting at the moment, Sasuke would always be Karin's.

* * *

"Uchiha-san...a-are you staying late again?"

The Uchiha stared at the dark-haired temp impassively, taking a seat across from her. "Is that a problem?"

"Ah... N-no, sir."

The young woman that sat across from him at the round table looked back down at the pile of papers in front of her. She had a major project coming up and found that the only way she could finish on time would be to go home as little as possible.

This was the fifth night in a row that Sasuke Uchiha, executive director of Konoha Enterprises, has stayed far longer than he needed to – and with _her_ no less.

By now, there were a few others filing about. In two more hours, she'll be alone.

With him.

Again.

She didn't mind his company, but a man of his position shouldn't be lingering around with a woman like her for...whatever reason. He must be worried about her capabilities with handling a project like this and wants to make sure she doesn't mess it up. After all, this would heavily effect the corporation – good or bad.

"Hinata."

She looked up, her pen pausing over her document.

"You forgot to look at this one." He lifted a paper from all the others and flicked it over to her.

She took it, scanning over it warily. "Oh." That could have been bad. "Th-thank you, sir."

Sasuke gave a vague sound of acknowledgement before she went back to her work.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this – he shouldn't find ways to be around her – but who was going to question him on it? He wasn't doing anything obscenely wrong, so there would be no point in questioning him on it. Besides, he just liked...being around her. He wasn't trying to pursue a relationship or even get her in bed; he just liked...her.

_Hinata Hyuuga_.

With her hair tied into a neat bun and her ruffled white shirt meticulosly tucked into her black pencil skirt, she was all he rarely saw in life: Calm. Organization. Reservation. Beauty...

When Neji Hyuuga came to him six months ago about a cousin of his that needed a job, Sasuke was relunctant to even entertain the idea. The Hyuuga assured him of his cousin's work ethic and claimed she merely needed a change of scenery because her last place of employment was no longer fit for her to work. Sasuke agreed to give her a chance simply because Neji had a good track record himself and was the ever studious worker.

When Sasuke met the female Hyuuga for the first time, he did not expect her to be so...fraile in looks and nature. She held no confidence, unlike her cousin, and would have coward behind him if she did not have the sense to make a decent first impression. He didn't have high hopes for her at this firm, but...that was six months ago.

How he got to this point, he honestly doesn't know.

He doesn't remember taking any special interest in her, and the feelings were just as sneaky. She was pretty, but he didn't know when that enchanted him. She was shapely, but he didn't know when that enticed him. She was everything he wanted, but he didn't know when that became a truth.

He didn't feel guilty for thinking this way, though. She may have been single, but _he_ was _married_ and didn't intend to do anything to ruin that...but it's not like he hasn't thought about it.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata said. "Um... C-Can you please look this over?"

He looked down at her spreadsheet then back up at her blushing face.

"Do you hate asking for help?"

"N-no, sir," she shook her head. "I, um... I-I just don't want to disappoint."

He slid the spreadsheet to himself. "Disappoint?"

"You're here...to make sure I don't mess up, s-so-"

"That's not why I'm here." Sasuke looked down at the paper. "That's not it at all."

* * *

Karin awoke to the bed shifting. Looking over sluggishly, she saw Sasuke settled into bed, turned away from her.

"Welcome home," she murmured.

"I'm home," he grumbled.

"Is something wrong?"

There was a pause, and the same person flashed in their minds.

"No," Sasuke responded, his tone a bit too uncharacteristically down. "Everything is fine."

"Okay..." Karin settled back into bed, not wanting to push the topic any further. She may not be able to take it if she did.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was barely three in the morning.

Sasuke would be gone in another three hours.

Two, if he was really impatient.

* * *

"Here."

Hinata blinked, finding a cup of coffee in front of her. Sasuke sat across from her – for the twelfth night in a row – with a cup of coffee for himself.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," she said softly, smiling as best she could.

These late nights were starting to take a toll on her. She didn't know if it was from the lack of sleep or because things had become habitual, but she rather enjoyed having the higher-up as a companion through this streneous time. Her mistakes happened less often (which had to be some form of a miracle), so she liked to think the rather disinterested looking man was here as some type of encouragement. She found the notion to be silly, but he was otherwise hard to read, so she settled with this line of thinking.

She glanced up, noticing his gold wedding band, and became a bit guilty at taking joy in his presence.

"I think I'll be fine on my own tonight, Uchiha-san," Hinata said as she sipped her cup. She was a bit surprised that it had the amount of sugar she liked.

"I understand," the man responded but otherwise did not move.

"Ah... Um, your family...must miss you at home."

Sasuke took a long drink from his cup, not really noticing how scalding it was. "My wife doesn't mind."

Hinata unconsciously smiled at her work; it was rather soft, but it made her appear very knowing. "A wife will always mind, Uchiha-san. To marry the one you love and stay by their side always is the dream of every wife." Her smiled softened, becoming a bit pained. "Maybe that isn't exactly right. I suppose...anyone would want to be by the one they love whether or not they are married to them." Hinata jumped, looking up. "Ah! I... Th-that was too personal of me."

"It's alright," Sasuke said, drinking from his cup again.

The two had talked a few times on these late night stays, and it pained – literally pained – Sasuke to find out that she had feelings for someone else. Around the same time she started at the company, an executive president from one of Konoha's joint companies came and supervised for a bit. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke hadn't liked him very much because he was severely incompetent.

At least, that's how he presented himself.

He was a loud man with slicked back blonde hair and mischevious blue eyes, but the Uchiha had to play the part of the ever civil gentleman to ensure that the two companies would continue to get along. He didn't know when the temp could have had the time to fall for such an insufferible man, seeing how he, personally, did not see them together, but she had fallen for him.

_She_ had _fallen_ for _him_.

After three months at the firm, the Uzumaki left. Two weeks later, it was heard that he was engaged to someone he met when he stayed with them – one Sakura Haruno. Sasuke remembers the gutsy woman with evenly cut, pink shoulder length hair. More than once had she tried to suggest to the Uchiha that she become his mistress, and more than once had he rejected the offer in a most uncaring manner. She hadn't taken to Naruto until his last week with them, which was also the time she actually cared to take notice of his position in the executive chain. Sasuke wasn't sad to see her go – her work was good but unimpressive – but he didn't think she deserved to marry so well. Then again, he was sure she was the most Naruto could have hoped for.

Too bad his hopes had limitations; he could have had so much more.

Sasuke found that same mindset directed at himself sometimes. He had had limits on who he could hope for in his life. Romantically speaking, he didn't think there was a woman he could truly _love_.

When he met Karin, he thought he was wrong.

Sure, she drooled over him like all the others, but she was more subtle about it. He liked the way she would deny her attraction for him in front of others but became forward when they were alone. She amused him, to say the least, and that was the closest he came to loving a woman. He thought the feelings would grow, and they _did_, but meeting Hinata made him think he settled too quickly. He thought Karin was as good as they got, but then _Hinata_ came along two years later as if to prove him horribly, horribly wrong.

His intentions with her had changed due to these late nights as well.

She was charming and rather intelligent. She was composed so long as she had the encouragement to be so, and she could see through his usual stoic ways; though, she said nothing on it. He felt like he could converse with her about most things, but he knew better than to do so because he already wanted her. He wanted to _be_ with her. He was convinced if Hinata showed the interest he was looking for and encouraged him, he would leave Karin.

He didn't want to leave his wife, not really. Their marriage wasn't lacking in anything except...the desire he wanted to _never_ leave her. Maybe he was just infatuated with the temp, but, he was sure that if she let him have her, he would never even think about leaving _her_. He wouldn't leave her at home late at night only to leave again early in the morning. He would... He wanted...

"Ah..."

Sasuke looked up to find Hinata standing, hands on the table, looking utterly exhausted.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, not able to properly look at him. "I think I need...a snack or something."

"Call it a night, Hyuuga."

"But...I-I barely started."

"If you collapse, I doubt you'll be put back on this project." Sasuke got up, walking over to her. "One night of taking it easy won't kill you."

She straightened herself, swaying on her feet. "I...really need to do well on this. Please I...I just need..."

Her legs wobbled, eyes lidding, and her knees buckled. Sasuke caught her – instinct – and helped her to her feet, pulling her close.

"You were saying?"

"Oh no..." A feeble hand came up and covered her reddened face. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell Neji about this. I...I really need this job."

Sasuke frowned, a bit troubled at her distress – whether or not it was brought on by fatigue. Hinata stood, still a bit shaky but durable enough.

"I'm fine," she smiled wearily, patting the arms still around her.

"You can't even see straight," he said, referring to the dazed and vacant look in her eyes. "It's time to go."

She blinked, trying to clear her head without visibly shaking it. "Is that an order?"

"It's a request."

Hinata weighed her options. She needed to prove herself more than anything – she had promised Neji she would – but she didn't want to push her luck with an executive like Sasuke. She could only go so far blatantly rejecting what he was saying before there were reprecussions.

"Can I at least have an hour?"

"No."

She laughed, more of a reflex than anything.

"Where are your keys?"

"I don't know." Her head fell on his shoulder. She smiled, humming to herself. "You're very caring, Uchiha-san. I bet your wife is so happy to have you."

Sasuke looked over her head, thinking.

His wife...

* * *

Karin was in the kitchen, putting the night's dinner away. With Sasuke rarely home to share a meal with her, she found that she hadn't been eating much. It wasn't a rebellious act nor did she feel depressingly sad, but not eating at all seemed better than eating alone. At best, she'd snack on something before she went to bed, which may be earlier than the other nights.

She had just gotten through putting all the food away when she heard the garage begin to open. Confused, she looked at the clock above the oven and saw it was only eight o'clock.

Who could it be?

They didn't share their garage code with anyone – not like they shared any mode of entry to their home. A bit rattled, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Sasuke," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He glanced at her as he got out the car. "I live here."

"Could have fooled me," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said this is unusual. Did you forget something?"

"No. I'm here to stay."

Karin's eyes widened, blinking. She hated how elated this news made her, but this was... It meant a lot. He chose to come home rather than spending another night with _her –_ this woman that she has never met.

Did he finally...pick her over _her_?

Was this office crush out of his system?

"What are you doing?"

She blinked, realizing Sasuke was in front of her.

"Nothing." She moved to the side so he could get in, but he stood and watched her a bit more.

"You're crying?"

"No." But she realized her eyes were a bit wet. She turned, walking into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I just put dinner away, but it's still warm."

She heard Sasuke come in and close the door. He said nothing as she fluttered about the kitchen, setting the food back out.

"Karin," he called, loosening his tie.

"Are you going to turn this into something?" she snapped, defensive, refusing to face him.

"Why were you crying?"

"I _wasn't_ crying."

"Why are you going to?"

"I'm not-!" She spun around, but looking at Sasuke and accepting that he was home for a change made her chest hurt. She didn't realize how much she missed him until this very moment, and she couldn't accept how close she was to thinking she was going to lose him to someone else. She crossed her arms, blinking back tears. "Are you hungry or not?"

Sasuke didn't completely understand her current actions. She looked sad but she was acting mad. Was she both? What would be the reason for either? He walked over to her, ignoring the way she tensed more, and held her face in his hands, staring down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked blandly.

"Nothing," she muttered, holding his gaze even though he could see the tears brimming. He took another second to evaluate.

"You missed me," he said simply.

"...And what if I did?"

"You never tell me."

"You're never home."

"Hm." He kissed her – he thought it was what needed to be done. "You usually speak up."

"Usually, you don't listen."

"Mm."

* * *

"Ah...U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked up to find Hinata standing in the doorway. This was unusual seeing how the two never actually conversed during the day.

He tapped his pen against his desk. "Hyuuga."

"I...I..." She cleared her throat, straightening her posture. "I had a request, but I don't know how this will...s-sound, and-"

"Take a seat."

"Um..." She looked out the door nervously. "Maybe I-"

"Take. A seat. Hyuuga."

She bit her lip, walking over to the chair in front of his desk. Sasuke leaned back, fully taking in her agitated appearance.

"What's the problem?"

"Well...there is...talk...going around the office, and-"

"What talk?"

Her gaze fell to her lap as she wrung her hands. "A-about us," she squeaked. "Um, people seem to have gotten the wrong idea about us- Uh, m-meaning, the nights that you have been h-helping me, I guess someone got it into their mind that...s-something is going on. I mean, we both know that nothing is going on, but gossip carries a lot of weight these days-"

"What are you getting at?"

"I," she wet her lips, "think it would be best if...I finish the project by myself."

Sasuke rocked back in his chair for a few seconds. "And this is because of hearsay?"

"It's..." She huffed, a bit uncomfortable. "C-considering I lost my last job due to hearsay, I just... I just really don't want to lose this one for the same reason."

Sasuke exhaled, leaning forward. It made sense that she would ask of something like this. He never thought rumors concerning them would start – and this was exactly the kind of initiative he needed to leave her alone – but he felt bothered that there was no _truth_ to what was circulating around their departments. There was never a moment of indencencies, and...it bothered him that his _supposed_ self was having a far better taste across the forbidden boundary than he ever had.

"I understand."

* * *

"Karin!"

The red-head jerked in her seat, staring at the snapping fingers that belonged to her pink-haired company. Sakura Uzumaki happened to run into her as Karin decided to treat herself at a cafe in the inner city. She became friends with the spunky woman completely by chance when she accopmained Sasuke to a business party. She hadn't really liked her – she suspected she had feelings for her husband – but then she married her cousin Naruto, and she felt almost obligated to be on good terms with her even if Naruto was more of a passing face than actual family.

"Geez," Sakura sighed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "You were never this dazed when we first hung out."

Karin exaggerated a sigh, crossing her arms as well. "Business parties don't count as 'hanging out'."

Sakura waved her hand dismissively, smiling. "One in the same. So, tell me, _Mrs. _Uchiha, how's the high life?"

"What? The life of an executive's wife who rarely sees her husband? It's _swell_, Sakura. Just _perfect_."

"So, he's still a work-freak, huh? Can't say I thought he'd change, but _you_ sure do disappoint. Where's all that authority you always show around me?"

"_You're_ not an overly stressed man I'm married to. If Sasuke wasn't so important in the work force, I'd demand his time in a heartbeat."

Sakura snorted. "If he _wasn't_ doing so well, you should push him to work harder. Come on, Karin, what does a man like him need to keep over-acheiving for? He's basically got it all, so _demand_ already. If Naruto's attention strayed from me, I would swear up and down that he was cheating."

Karin internally flinched, but smiled promptly.

"Ah, that was a rumor at one point, you know. Sasuke having an affair with this temp."

The red-head went rigid, sipping from her cup. "That's news to me."

"It was pathetic news. She was a newbie – her name like...something...something something. She supposedly got fired from her last job for getting into a relationship with her boss." Sakura paused, pouting. "I'll...admit that I believed that at first, but then I got married and found out her boss was the one who was hitting on _her_. I guess his wife found out and accused the both of them. There was a big scandal brewing, but someone paid off the other side, and the girl left that firm and came to us. It's kinda sad."

"Yeah... How...sad."

Sakura looked at her friend, quirking a brow. "Uh...but you don't have to worry about that happening. That girl was too introverted – not cut out for us at all – and Sasuke doesn't have an affectionate bone in his body. It's amazing that you got him," the woman forced a (certainly not bitter) smile.

"Yeah... You're probably right."

* * *

Hinata blanched, staring at the man who sat across from her. He seemed oblivious to the remaining handful of people who threw them inquisitive glances.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, scolding herself the next second. "That is... I thought-"

"I told you I understood the situation," he shrugged. "I didn't say things were going to change."

"Aren't you...concerned about what might happen?"

Sasuke looked at her condescendingly. "Rumors spread, speculations goes awry, and then people get bored when the proof they're looking for isn't there."

"I understand, but isn't it better to not chance it?"

Sasuke leaned forward, his arms crossing on the table. "_What_, exactly, have we done that suggests we have to worry about _chances_?"

"Ah... Well, nothing, s-sir. It's just...at my last job-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, waving her off. "You're here now, so change your mentality." He rested his head on his hand, staring to the side. "Are you wanting to have an affair with me, Hyuuga?"

"No! Of course not!"

No stutter.

Quick answer.

What did he expect?

"See?" he mumbled, looking at her again. "Nothing to worry about."

The temp was skeptical about his logic, but, after noting his rather unaffected demeanor, she smiled softly, feeling relieved.

"Yes," she giggled, going back to her work. "You're absolutely right."

Sasuke watched her, his legs suddenly restless.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Karin lied in bed, watching her husband get ready for work in their bathroom. He didn't glance her way, which rattled her because she hoped to rattle _him_ by being awake so early.

"Is it true that a woman involved in a scandal got transferred to your department?"

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked, buttoning his white collared shirt.

"I talked to Sakura the other day."

He grimaced, glancing at her. "You still talk to her?"

"She's my cousin's wife."

"Okay. And?"

She rolled onto her side. "So, is it true?"

"Aa."

"You never told me."

"It wasn't in the papers. It wasn't on the news. It's not on any online front page."

"What's your point?"

"It wasn't anything to talk _about_."

Karin frowned, biting her lip. "Who does she work under?"

Sasuke threw an inquisitive glance her way. "Me, Karin. Why?"

"Have you met her?"

"Yes."

"Have you talked with her?"

"No."

"Not even in passing?"

"No."

"Is she pretty?"

Sasuke hesitated, his mouth opened to answer. He turned to his wife, straightening his tie. "What?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I just want to know if she's attractive."

"You want to know if she's attractive, or you want to know if _I_ think she's attractive?"

Karin sat up. "I didn't say that, but, now that you've put it out there, yes. I want to know both."

Sasuke turned to the mirror. "If I say no, you'll think I'm lying, and, if I say yes, you'll believe it."

"You're avoiding the question."

"No. You're trying to play mind games with me, and I'm not in the mood."

"So, she's attractive."

Sasuke paused, looking her way. "I married _you_, Karin. That should be all the answer you need."

* * *

**4 a.m.**

"Almost done," Hinata panted. "Almost...done."

Sasuke leaned on his hand, staring at the half conscious woman across from him. She had arrived just an hour ago, and she was already at her breaking point.

"You didn't sleep," he stated.

She smiled unknowingly. "I slept, I did. For thirty minutes, I slept."

The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair. "You can't possibly work today."

"But I'm already here."

"That's not what I said."

"I just need coffee." Hinata stood, stumbling her way to the break room. Sasuke watched her go, his mind wandering a bit.

There was no way she could be allowed to stay for work, and it was an even slimmer chance that she could drive herself home. Today was her cousin's day off, and, while he _could_ call the male Hyuuga to pick her up, it would be much more efficient if he took her home himself. And, since she was so incapable of functioning, he would have to stay around to make sure she got settled.

As her superior, it would seem a tad out of his way.

As a person, it would be simple concern.

He was sure one outweighed the other.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, casting away the dangerous thoughts, and took note of someone entering the building. It was rather early for anyone who wanted to start working, but he soon discovered it wasn't anyone from his department.

He frowned, getting to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

The man regarded him coolly, sipping on a thermo cup as he took note of his presence. "Good morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing as his brother stopped at his table.

"Rather early for you to be at work," Itachi commented.

"Rather odd for you to walk into my building."

"Yes, well," Itachi sipped from his cup, smirking at his brother's usual defensiveness, "we work for the same company, and _I_ outrank _you_."

Sasuke sat back in his seat, sighing. "So, you have a conference?"

"Not at all." Itachi looked around the room. "I've been transferred for a few months."

"What?"

"Aa. Your supervisor has made talk of retiring, so I'm to take his place until he returns from vacation." He looked at his brother, shrugging. "They're giving him time to rethink things."

"So, I work for you now?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll be busy, so I won't have time to dote on you."

Sasuke huffed. "You're too kind."

"So, tell me, how is Karin?"

"If you visited more, you wouldn't have to ask."

Itachi raised a brow. "Is that why you're giving me the not so warm welcome? Forgive me, Sasuke, I didn't know I had an open invitation. You never call, you know."

"Nor do you."

"Mm." The eldest nodded, defeated. He walked to Sasuke's side and stared at the papers scattered on the desk. "So, this is what's keeping you from home?" He moved a few of the documents around, eyeing them critically. "Seems beneath you."

"That's my choice."

"Yes...I suppose you're right. Well then, excuse me while I make myself at home in my 'new office'."

Itachi turned, but Sasuke became aware when he stopped abruptly. The youngest looked over and saw Hinata walking back with a cup in her hands, her eyes downcast.

"You allow employees in this early?" Itachi muttered.

"I do when I help them with their projects."

Itachi looked at him. "You? Help?"

"Oh."

The brothers looked back at the temp, who had now noticed the extra body in the building.

"Um... I'm sorry." She turned away.

"Hold on."

She froze. The new person had called out to her, and she hadn't the right mindset to feel calm.

"Pardon my intrusion. I'm the new supervisor."

"O-oh!" Hinata's hand flew to her mouth. "Um... It's...it's very n-nice t-to-"

"Won't you turn to face me?"

She gasped, feeling foolish about her actions, and turned quickly, momentarily becoming dizzy. When she could see properly, she found herself staring at a dark-haired man dressed in a black suit with stress lines under his eyes. She blinked, amazed that this man looked a lot like Sasuke, yet, completely unique.

"Itachi Uchiha," the man introduced.

"H...Hinata..." She jolted. "Hinata Hyuuga." She offered her hand to him. "It's very nice to meet you, sir."

Sasuke watched the scene before him, his nerves frying. Itachi introduced himself like any decent person would do, but Sasuke felt irritated. Itachi shook the woman's hand like any polite person would do, but Sasuke was angry. But what got to him more than anything was how the handshake had stopped but the hand holding remained.

They just..._stared_ at each other.

"Ah...wait." Hinata blinked, coming to her senses. "Uchiha?"

"Yes." The hands dropped. "My brother has been helping you, I presume?"

"Brother...?" She looked at Sasuke then back at the man in front of her. "Bro...brother... O-oh my..." She took a large step back, bowing deeply at the waist. "I'm so sorry for dragging Uchiha-san into my problems."

Sasuke groaned. They were almost past this.

Itachi chuckled to himself, turning to the table, shifting through the papers. "These figures are impressive. Which one of you came up with them?"

Hinata looked up. "...I did."

He nodded approvingly. "I worked on something like this when I first started out." He looked over at her. "If my brother doesn't mind, I'd like to help you finish this."

"Ah... Well... I wouldn't want to burden you."

Itachi turned. "Do you mind, Sasuke?"

* * *

It's been three months since her husband stopped leaving early and coming home late.

But Karin found it difficult to enjoy Sasuke's presence.

She thought this was the change she wanted, but Sasuke was very...irritable. He talked less and busied himself with work that he brought home. If anything, actually going to work seemed to be what he was trying to avoid, and there was no telling what happened.

"Sasuke," Karin shook him. "You're three hours late."

* * *

Together.

They were always together.

Sasuke stood in the doorway of his office and watched as Itachi talked business with Hinata. He watched as they stood suspiciously close to each other, uncaring to the stares they received. He watched as Hinata giggled – Itachi pressed his hand against her arm – her cheeks tinting, and the distance between them grew smaller.

This was...

This was fine.

His brother has his reputation, and Hinata has hers. If they wanted to be involved in senseless office rumors, then that was on them. If they chose to spend most of their time at work together, then that was on them. If they...

Itachi leaned forward, a small smile on his lips, and whispered against the temp's forehead. She blushed, looking away.

Sasuke turned into his office.

It was all on them.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked across the dinner table at his wife. "I'm fine."

She frowned, gritting her teeth. "No, you're not."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I don't want to force you to talk to me."

He stared at her for a moment before returning to his dinner. "Everything's fine, Karin."

"Mhm." She paused, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "Why didn't you tell me Itachi was in town?"

"You wanted to know?"

"Yeah, Sasuke, I would like to know when my brother-in-law is close enough to visit."

He looked up at her, huffing. "Itachi's in town."

She shook her head, sighing. "Is something going on at work? Are you and Itachi not getting along?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Silence fell. Karin didn't know whether or not she was frustrated or sad. Sasuke was home more, which should have been good, but he wasn't content with anything anymore.

He didn't want to be at home.

He didn't want to be at work.

He didn't want to be bothered.

He didn't want to be by himself...

So, what did he want?! What's gotten him in such a horrid mood? Did it have to do with Itachi? Did it have something to do with that woman?

Karin didn't know the answer, but she knew she couldn't be around him like this.

They didn't talk anymore that night.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his study, staring down at his phone.

He was becoming illogical.

He had no clue what he wanted to do with the situation presented to him, but he couldn't keep on like this. Hinata and Itachi were getting close, and... He couldn't stand it. He didn't know the full extent of their relationship, but he knew where it was headed.

The thought filled him with thick dread and burning hate. As illogical as it was, Sasuke decided to take a chance. His marriage and his job would be at risk...but he had to do something.

He picked up his phone and dialed the temp's number. As it rang, he didn't know what she would think of him calling at such a questionable hour. Could he somehow make it business related? Was it possible he could come off as concerned with her well being even though nothing as of late prompted him?

"Hello?"

Sasuke paused, taking in the groggy voice that answered. He looked at the number again – it was definitely hers...

"Itachi," Sasuke responded slowly.

"Aa." He yawned. "What is it, little brother?"

For a moment, he said nothing. Everything inside him dropped with each word Itachi spoke, but something else – Despair? Rage? Helplessness? – grew at the implication of all of this.

In the back ground, he could make out Hinata's sleepy voice ask Itachi who was on the phone. At this, Sasuke promptly hung up.

He sat at his desk in silence, his lips pressed into a fine line.

* * *

"Karin."

The red-head looked up from her book as her husband settled into bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Let's move."

She blinked, frowning at the random statement. "What are you talking about?"

"When I first met you, you always talked about living in the Tropics." He looked at her blankly. "We have the money now, so let's do it."

She stared at him skeptically. Setting her book aside, she positioned her body to fully take him in. "What is this about?"

He shrugged, looking back at the ceiling. "We could use a change of scenery. I haven't... We aren't..." He stopped for a few seconds. "I want to focus on you – make you happy."

This surprised her. She knew he was still dwelling over something, but this was the result of it all? He wanted to make _her_ happy? After all the neglect and secrets, he was thinking about _her_? A logical part of her told her this was just an excuse – he just wanted to run away. But another part of her – the part that loved the insensitive man unconditionally – told her that he wanted to run away from it all _with _her. He wanted her with him as he escaped the stresses in his life.

She should make him confront his issues.

She shouldn't make this easy for him.

"The Tropics is a long way from home."

"Aa."

"What about your job?"

"I would work online. If they absolutely need me, I'll fly in for no more than a week."

She almost jolted in place. "You already told your boss?"

"Aa."

"...You really want to leave?"

He looked at her. "With you."

* * *

Karin looked out the window, clutching Sasuke's hand in hers.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit there," he mentioned, hinting at the pain she was inflicting on him.

"N-n-n- I'm fine," she whispered.

Sasuke smiled discreetly, shaking his head. "Don't look."

Karin ignored him – or probably didn't hear him. They started to move, and Karin's grip tightened, her breath hitching.

"Karin."

"Wh-what?"

"Karin."

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Are you scared?"

"I've n-never flown before."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" she snapped. Passengers looked back at them, slightly alarmed, but the two paid them no mind.

Sasuke's smile became wider by the smallest degree. "Just look at me."

She held his gaze uncertainly. When the plane picked up speed, she almost looked away but Sasuke squeezed her hand, reassuring her. They began to lean back in their seats as the plane rose from the ground. Karin was about to break, but Sasuke leaned forward, kissing her.

Her mind blanked. The weightlessness she felt was no longer associated with their surroundings but with the presence of each other – of the significance of this move.

Sasuke chose her.

He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

* * *

Karin thought she liked their new home more than she should.

They were seculded from everyone else on the island, and their house was built on a waterfall. It was always sunny, and, on this lovely day, Karin was seated on their wooden veranda overlooking the palm trees and assortment of exotic flowers she promised she'd learn by name.

It was a special day, she tried to tell herself.

She took to staring at the scenery one more time before pushing out of her seat and entering the house. When she got inside, she saw Sasuke finishing with fluffing the pillows in the living room. She smiled at his self-consciousness, but she had much rather preferred if he acted like his normal self.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

He looked up. "No."

"I've never seen you clean up for him before."

He cocked a brow at her. "This isn't cleaning."

She rolled her eyes, deciding not to push the matter any further. She would convince herself that Sasuke was anxious to see his brother again. Usually, they never see Itachi for little over a year, but now things were very different. Not only had a decent amount of time passed, but he was traveling far from Japan to see them.

And he was bringing along his wife.

Karin sighed, returning to the veranda.

Big day.

Big, big day.

* * *

Two hours later, Karin heard the doorbell ring. She remained seated; Sasuke could be heard walking to the door almost immediately. This was a day she had never expected to come. She never wanted this day to come, but, she had to remind herself, the circumstances were different.

Karin walked into the house and saw the brothers turned outside the door, preoccupied with something. Itachi happened to look her way and smiled a greeting at her.

"Hello, Karin."

"Itachi," she smiled warmly, walking towards the door. Her heart pounded, but she was determined to see. She _had_ to see.

She stopped short of the entry when the woman came in. Long, dark hair flowed around a delicate, red face. She was panting lightly as she held each brother's hand and let them help her inside. Karin's eyes trailed down her child-like, smiling face to her round, protruding belly.

The woman met Karin's gaze and smiled at her bashfully, unable to keep proper eye contact.

"It's s-so nice to finally meet you, nee-san."

So, this was the former Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

After a brief moment of introductions and greetings, Karin escorted Hinata to the veranda. She could tell the dark-haired woman was a little nervous around her, but she couldn't pinpoint why. When they were seated, Hinata placed her hands on her belly and took to peeking at Karin from beneath her bangs.

"What?" Karin finally asked, smiling.

Hinata blushed, blinking rapidly. "I'm just...e-embarrassed."

"About what?"

"I... It's just..." Her hands wrapped around her stomach. "I wanted...t-to make a good impression, but I'm...I'm so..."

Karin waited.

"F-fat."

The red-head's eyes widened slightly, caught off guard. "You mean pregnant?"

Hinata reddened, finding that word even worse.

Before she could stop herself, Karin burst into laughter, which only seemed to distress the dark-haired woman more.

After ten minutes of Karin convincing the woman it was not _her_ she was laughing at, the two were able to have a decent conversation. Hinata was seven months pregnant, and she feared she would have a premature birth – she feared this the first day she found out about her pregnancy. She had quit her job shortly after becoming engaged and was now in charge of her very own bookstore. She was a very sweet, yet, self-conscious woman, but her company was well received.

This was not how Karin ever saw this encounter going.

Hinata was the woman her husband had been taken in with years ago, and now she was his sister-in-law. She would probably be around them more... So she just had to know...

"So, tell me, Hinata," Karin said casually, "how much do you love Itachi?"

Immediately, Hinata's face became red, and her hands flew to cover her cheeks. "Enough to feel...light-headed whenever I see him."

Karin was truly surprised by her reaction. "Even after all this time? Does he work a lot?"

She shook her head. "He does most of his work at home, but he often visits me at work." She laughed. "I'll be honest, he's not a romantic or an overly affectionate person, though."

Karin snorted. "And his brother is no different."

Hinata laughed again. "I...have to be honest. Sasuke-san kind of...scared me...when I first met him."

"Did he do something to you?"

"No, he was just... He never showed any emotion. He reminded me a lot of my cousin."

"That's funny. Whenever I look at Sasuke, I think about how different he is from _my_ cousin."

"Can I tell you something personal?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Hinata looked around nervously before (attempting to) lean forward. "Itachi... I think I might love him forever."

Karin was surprised by the insecure seriousness of her statement – like it was taboo to feel or think this way.

_This_ was the woman her husband had fallen for once.

Karin smiled. "I would hope so." She leaned forward as well. "Because I think he might love you forever, too."

Hinata smiled brightly, relaxing in her chair and looking over at the overflowing wildlife. She pushed hair behind her ear, and said softly, "I hope so." She paused, looking at her. "Do you think you'll love Sasuke-san forever?"

"I think...I just might."

Hinata nodded, content, and looked back at the scenery. "I think he'll love you forever, too."

Karin watched her contemplate the concept – a mutual, everlasting love.

It must be beautiful.

She could see how her husband could have fallen for this woman. Even today, she saw how he still had feelings for this woman. He looked at her gingerly. He stayed close to her side in case she needed help with anything. He had left the country to run away from his feelings, but now she was part of his life – she was married to his brother.

Sasuke would never leave Karin.

But Sasuke would never forget Hinata.


End file.
